Inevitable
by spainsexual
Summary: Lovino knew that from the moment he met Antonio that the older boy would always be there for him. The Spaniard promised him that. He promised he would never leave his side. That he would always be there for him when he needed a hug, or simply a shoulder to cry on. What Lovino didn't anticipate, though, was falling in love along the way. Spamano. Human AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey all! I decided to write my first ever Hetalia fanfiction, and chose Spamano! This is a multi-chaptered story. It will be a bit angsty at times, but there will definitely be some romance and humor as well. I already have the outline of this story, so now all I need to do is type the whole thing out. Please enjoy and let me know what you think~

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia doesn't belong to me. It's very depressing, really.

* * *

**Prologue**

_March 2, 2007_

Lovino wasn't too sure of how he ended up stranded in the middle of a forest, and didn't even notice that he was still running until the rain had started. It was all a blur to him. He remembered running out of his house, screaming at his grandfather over an argument they had. The boy didn't even realize that he had started to cry until he stopped, doubling over and panting for breath. By then, he was deep in the forest and had no idea where he was. The twelve-year-old boy stood alone in the woods, crying, lost and very scared.

The brunette slumped against a tree, rubbing his tear-stained eyes. He couldn't even remember why he was fighting with his grandfather. He just knew he was upset, and couldn't handle whatever the older man was nagging him about. The boy pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head on them and letting out a sob. He was worried he'd never find his way back. He was convinced he would die out there.

It was then that Lovino saw the lightning and heard the roar of thunder in the distance. Immediately, he tensed up and hugged his knees closer to his chest. He was scared to death of thunderstorms. For what felt like hours, the Italian sat in the rain, too afraid to move and continuing to cry until his tears ran dry.

Finally, though, he heard the sound of sticks and leaves cracking. Someone, or something, was there. The sound became louder, as if approaching him. He didn't dare move from behind the tree. Maybe if they didn't see him, they'd leave him be. Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder, and a he shot up from his spot in the ground.

"Hola! Why are you out here by yourself, amigo? You look too little to be wondering the forest alone," he heard a male voice ask. Slowly, the Italian turned to face the person who had found him. He studied the male before him. The other did not seem to be too much older than him. He was a quite a bit taller than himself, though. The boy before him had a bright smile, large green eyes, tan skin, and a Spanish accent.

Lovino sniffled, forcing a glare, "It's none of your goddamn business! And I should be asking you the same thing. You don't look older than me. And I'm 12, so I'd say I'm a big enough boy!"

The brunette before him laughed a bit and said, "Well my bad. I'm 14. Oh, nice to meet you, big boy! I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, but you can call me Toni if you'd like. And don't worry, I won't ask why you're crying." The Spaniard's smile softened a bit, and he pulled the younger boy into a sudden hug.

"Whatever. I'm Lovino. S- Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing, bastard?!" he had practically yelled the last part. He really was utterly confused about why the older boy suddenly hugged him. He figured that the other probably noticed he was soaking wet, and that his eyes were red from crying so much. He quit struggling against the other and relaxed into Antonio's warm embrace. For what felt like the first time that day, Lovino smiled. This boy, this stranger, was so... so kind to him. Even after Lovino had insulted him. He didn't even know what Lovino was crying about, but he still comforted the boy, and although he would never admit it, he was grateful for that. "I.. I'm lost, and I don't know how to get out of the forest. I live on the edge of the town right by here," Lovino finally admitted. He chose to not mention how scared he was, though.

"Aw, Lovino... Well, never fear! I happen to know these woods like the back of my hand! I come out here to explore a lot. There are lots of cute little turtles in the ponds," he chirped, grabbing Lovino's wrist and tugging him along. He didn't fight the other way, and he blushed very slightly at the contact. The Italian wasn't very used to physical contact.

The shorter boy allowed Antonio to drag him along, a small smile forming on his face as the other chatted away about anything and everything. The way the older boy spoke was so cheerful and energetic that it was almost contagious. The Spaniard rambled on about everything, from his family to what he ate for lunch. Lovino hadn't even uttered a word by the time the foliage started to clear and he saw his home not too far away.

Lovino didn't realize it then, but that was the day he met the best friend he would ever have, and his first and only love.

* * *

That's it for now! This is just a prologue, though. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I plan on updating at least once a week. Bye for now and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Alright! Here's the first chapter! As promised, it is longer and uploaded quickly! Thanks to all that have reviewed, favorited, and followed my story! That's very sweet of you all, and I highly appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Oh, and Bella is Belgium, and Tim is Netherlands. Those were just the names I chose to use for them since they don't have official ones.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia does not belong to me... *muffled sobbing in the distance*

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_3 years later_

_April 3, 2010_

It had been a little over three years since Lovino had first ran into the forest and met Antonio. Since then, they began to spend copious amounts of time together. Antonio would visit Lovino's house, and beg him to spend time with him. At first, the Italian was a bit reluctant, but he agreed to spend time with the older boy every time nonetheless.

The time they spent together consisted of Lovino listening and Antonio talking. The Spanish boy liked to take the younger male on little "expeditions" in which they would explore the woods near Lovino's house. It wasn't much, though, since Antonio already knew the forest inside and out. He only insisted so that Lovino could learn it, too.

Over time, the two of them grew to be best friends. Both ended up attending the same high school. Lovino was only a freshman while Antonio was a sophomore. Even though they were in different grades, and it wasn't very common for people in two different grades to hang out with each other, the pair were inseparable.

At that point, Lovino noticed that there were very, very few things about Antonio that annoyed him. One happened to be three of the people Antonio associated himself with and referred to as friends.

The Spaniard's two other best friends were, in Lovino's honest opinion, creeps. Francis was an overly flirty, slightly perverted male, and Gilbert was an arrogant asshole. The three of them formed a sort of trio, and were infamously dubbed the "Bad Touch Trio" by their peers.

Now, Lovino thought that was an absolutely disturbing name! How could they be so willing to accept such a suggestive name? And it really wasn't fair to Antonio since he was genuinely a nice, semi-normal guy. He absolutely refused to admit that aloud, though.

Apart from them, Antonio was also friends with a girl named Bella, and her older brother, Tim. Bella was in Lovino's grade, and Tim was in Antonio's. Tim was a very tall boy with hard features that always seemed serious. Bella, however, had a very bubbly and cheery personality. She was more like Antonio.

Along with that, Lovino swore that Bella was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. He adored her sweet, caring nature, and how her smile just seemed to light up the room. He couldn't help but blush whenever he talked to her, and swore that she was the girl for him.

Lovino was convinced that he was in love with Bella Peeters. That would explain why he loved the color green so much, seeing that it was her eye color. Since the moment he met her, Lovino thought she was an angel. He longed for nothing more than to be with her.

Unfortunately, though, he knew she wasn't interested. Who could be? He was just a wimpy looking 15-year-old boy. He was just barely starting to lose the baby fat in his face. On top of that, he believed that his own personality wasn't exactly lovable. He was rude, reckless, and cursed a lot. There was no way a girl as pretty as herself could ever like him. Lovino still looked like a young boy.

At first, Lovino thought that Bella simply didn't harbor feelings for anyone. She had never really shown interest, and despite being close friends, never mentioned any boys to her. That all changed one day in Spring.

Lovino and Bella were seated on the bleachers of the soccer field, waiting for Antonio and Tim to finish with practice. He couldn't believe he never noticed before, and didn't until he tried striking conversation with the female.

"Hey Bella, do you think our school's team will really win the championship game tomorrow?" he asked, taking his cell phone out of his pocket to send a text to his grandfather. He waited for about a minute, typing away the message until he realized that she still hadn't responded.

The Italian slowly turned his gaze up from his cell phone screen, looking toward the girl's face. What he saw surprised him.

The blonde girl was staring intently at the field, a faint smile and blush adorning her face as she did so. He slowly followed her gaze, and that's when he spotted him.

_Antonio._

She didn't look at him, didn't even notice him, because she was too busy watching Antonio play soccer.

It made sense, really. Antonio was older, taller, and much more handsome than himself. The Spaniard had been an early bloomer, and already at the age of 16 he stood at 5 foot 9 inches. Lovino was barely 5 foot 2 inches. Antonio was also a lot more charming than himself. The Spaniard was always smiling that cheerful grin of his. The very same one that caused himself to smile whenever he laid eyes on it. It was no surprise that Antonio's smile had a similar effect on everyone else.

Yes, the Spanish boy was definitely taller and more charming. Then there was how much more attractive he was. Lovino knew this from the way he heard girl's giggle about his friend in the halls whenever the pair would walk by. Something about his Spanish accent and his soccer legs. Pffft.

So yeah, Lovino was fully aware of the fact that Antonio was a handsome boy. And a sweet boy. And a charming boy. In fact, he was just about an all around better person than Lovino. No wonder Bella liked Antonio and not himself.

At that realization, he felt hurt. It was unfair. Lovino liked Bella, but she liked Antonio. He knew Antonio didn't like anyone at the moment, but he was sure if Bella showed interest Antonio would notice the very pretty girl and return the feelings in no time.

The Italian felt like crying, but simply refused to. No, he had to be a man about it. That's why he hopped off the bleachers and ran as fast as he could from the bleachers he sat at to the other ones across the field, hiding. No one could see him in his time of weakness.

He felt like an absolute coward. He noticed that whenever he couldn't take something, he always ran off to seclude himself from the world and just cry about it. He didn't do it as often as when he was younger, though. In fact, the last time had been three years before, the day Antonio had run into him for the first time.

Unbeknownst to Lovino, Antonio had noticed the younger boy suddenly stand up and run. The Spaniard also noticed the hurt expression on his face.

"Guys, I just remembered something, and I have to leave right away. I'm sorry, but it's important," Antonio said in a rather serious tone, suddenly stopping the soccer ball. He noticed how his teammates sort of groaned, and some even complained. After all, the next day was the championship game and they needed all the practice they could get.

He waved quickly and walked away from them, slinging his bag over his shoulder and even brushing Bella off as she tried to speak to him. He felt a bit bad for doing that, but he needed to. Lovino was crying, and probably needed him. After all, even Antonio knew that he was the best at cheering Lovino up when he was feeling down.

He jogged to where he saw the Italian scamper off to, and his eyes softened when he spotted the Italian. Lovino sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, simply staring straight ahead as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Antonio bit his own lower lip, finally standing just next to the other male. He didn't say anything as he took a seat next to him and wrapped an arm around Lovino's shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly.

The Italian sniffled, tilting his head a bit to rest it against the older male. At the action, Antonio smiled a bit, feeling his cheeks heat up just a bit.

"Uh.. Lovino, what's wrong? I saw you run off so suddenly, and now you're crying. Please, tell me what's wrong and I'll try my best to fix whatever it is. You know I hate to see people cry, especially my best friend," the Spaniard said in a soft, quiet voice. He waited patiently for the hazel-eyed boy to respond.

"It's Bella," he started, still glaring ahead. "She.. she doesn't like me. She likes you." At that, the Spaniard had stiffened, his lips falling from their slight smile to form a small frown. He sighed, looking up at the reddish-orange evening sky.

Antonio shifted around a bit, pulling his arm away from around Lovino's shoulder, opting instead to take the younger's chin between his thumb and forefinger, making the Italian look up at him. "Lovino... I know that liking someone and having them not like you back can be painful. It's heartbreaking, and I'm really sorry that you have to experience that. I know how you feel, so if you need me, I'm here for you," he said, gently rubbing away a tear from the other boy's cheek.

Antonio knew all too well how Lovino felt. Since the moment Antonio had ran into the Italian boy in the woods three years earlier, he had felt an almost immediate fondness for the other. When he saw him crying, he felt the need to let him know that no matter what, Antonio would be there for him.

The Spaniard had fallen in love with Lovino. He knew it was love. Even though he was young and had never experienced anything like it before, he recognized it as love. By the way he felt his heart skip a beat whenever he saw a rare smile grace Lovino's face, or whenever the younger boy laughed at one of his jokes and Antonio felt like he was the happiest man in the world from such a small thing, he knew it was love. When other people smiled or laughed, Antonio didn't think much of it, but when Lovino did, he viewed it as the most precious and beautiful thing in the world. He longed to let Lovino know that, but he knew he couldn't. Antonio knew that Lovino didn't feel the same way. The Italian had a crush on Bella.

There were so many times that the green-eyed boy wanted to tell Lovino his feelings, like in that very moment, but he couldn't. That would be selfish. Antonio refused to cause his friend anymore worry. He sighed, pulling the other into a tight hug.

They sat their, simply hugging each other for at least ten minutes. Antonio listened as the shorter boy quietly let out all of his sorrows, sobbing into his shoulder. The Spaniard himself even felt a few tears make their way down his own cheek as he listened to the person he loved most cry. It pained him like a stab in the chest to hear the other boy be in so much pain.

Finally, Antonio mustered up enough strength to pull back after he heard the other's crying calm down. He smiled, standing up and pulling the other up with him. "Come on, Lovi, I want to show you something. I think it will really cheer you up!"

The Italian rubbed his eyes with his shirt sleeve, stumbling as Antonio very suddenly dragged him along. They were running somewhere, and Lovino felt a bit to disoriented to even try to decipher where they were going.

After about 15 minutes of being pulled along by the older male, Antonio suddenly stopped, turning to face Lovino. "This place... It has a really nice view. I wanted to show it to you. I found it yesterday when my mom sent me to the store to buy milk," he panted, sounding worn out from the running he'd just done.

Antonio grinned as he moved from blocking Lovino's view. Immediately, Lovino's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. They stood at the top of a hill. The view from the hill was grand to say the least. He looked out, spotting the entirety of the town they lived in before him. It was a small, quiet town. His eyes left the buildings of the city as he looked even further into the distance, toward the beach and sea. Just at the edge of the sea, or at least as far as his eyesight would allow him to see, he saw the sun setting. The sky was painted with an array of different colors. Pinks, reds, yellows, oranges and even purples took shape, mixing with each other to create a shade unlike any other.

While Lovino busied himself with taking in the view, Antonio watched him, smiling as he saw the younger boy's eyes light up and that cute, small smile once again grace the Italian's face.

"Beautiful," Lovino said, still in awe of the immense scenery.

"Yes. Very...," Antonio responded, still looking at the younger boy's face. The two of them stood there, staring at the beautiful sights before them, Lovino at the sky and Antonio at Lovino.

The Spaniard felt Lovino's fingers brush against his own before slowly clasping his hand. His own green eyes widened to the size of saucers, feeling his own heart beat speed up at the small action. The younger boy simply squeezed his hand, meeting the Spaniard's gaze and mumbling, "Thank you."

It were small actions like that which led Lovino to wonder exactly how much and in which way he loved Antonio, because the moment their eyes met and he felt the Spaniard intertwine their fingers Lovino had felt happy. Extremely, almost insanely ecstatic. He'd never felt anything quite like it before. Not even Bella made him feel the way he felt when he stared up at the older boy at that very moment. It was so unreal. He simply didn't know where to place the feeling. It was then that he noticed his own cheeks were feeling a little warm. He was blushing...

Lovino decided that he never wanted to let go of Antonio's hand. He never wanted to be away from the older male for too long, because the older boy always managed to make him smile. He never wanted to tear his line of sight away from the soft, emerald-hued eyes of the other. He never wanted Antonio to leave him. Ever.

Was that love?

Well after the sunset and the moonlight and the stars were the only things that shone light across the land the two were still holding each other's hands, staring. Even when Antonio finally decided to walk the younger boy home their fingers were still intertwined. And neither wanted to let go and say goodbye for the day.

They decided that the hill-top was their place, and agreed to meet there everyday to watch the sunset. Every time the sun would begin to disappear over the horizon they would stop whatever they were doing or talking about and their hands would meet, fingers intertwining just like on that cool Spring evening when they first watch the sunset together. It had become tradition. They would hold hands and watch the sunset. Just the two of them.

And at one point, Lovino finally concluded that if that was true love, he didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

Thanks for reading, all! Please, review and let me know what you think! I promise I'll update soon.


End file.
